


Like love, like magic • nomin

by porcelainbae



Series: just a little magic [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Comfort, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Freeform, Human Lee Jeno, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Witch Na Jaemin, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/pseuds/porcelainbae
Summary: When Jeno finds Jaemin’s book of shadows, he can’t believe his lovely boyfriend is actually an hereditary witch.now that Jaemin doesn’t need to hide anymore, he shows Jeno what his world is like.And maybe Jeno likes it a little bit too much.witch!jaemin + human!jenonote: contains inaccurate representations of the wiccan  and modern witchcraft practice.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: just a little magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Like love, like magic • nomin

In everyone's opinion, Jaemin is a...  _ different _ kind of person. He usually does things that others would not, he says things that many could think of as weird, he simply  _ is  _ someone who doesn’t fit the boring standards they have, but Jeno never found reasons to name his sweet boyfriend as someone _ different _ . Not when  _ different  _ is seen as bad by the people they’re surrounded.

Jeno would rather use the words  _ peculiar  _ or  _ special  _ if he has to describe his boyfriend.

Jaemin  _ is  _ someone  _ peculiar _ with  _ peculiar _ tastes. 

He is strangely attracted to crystals and the different uses they have, actually on many occasions, he did gave Jeno some as a gifts. 

He is interested in the stars, the zodiac signs; he even once asked Jeno for his natal chart. That’s when Jeno learned about how every single planet in the universe has a meaning, and if they're placed in a specific spot of the chart, they then mean something else. Surprisingly, when Jaemin read his chart, he got almost everything right about him.

He also likes to create small jars with different stuff inside; all of them, according to Jaemin, are used for different  _ intentions _ that he wished for his boyfriend. This is how Jeno’s sudden collection of jars grew out of nowhere, with the labels of "good luck", "self-esteem", "great fortune", "good health", etc., repeating itself every so often among the new jars that make their way into that shelve he saves only for Jaemin’s gifts.

He even has some  _ peculiar  _ tattoo designs that decorate his skin. For these specifically, Jaemin bought a tattoo machine and learned to draw them on his own body; so when Jeno finally asked him about it, after a few good years of watching his boyfriend doing it, Jaemin simply told him that this was how  _ magic _ happened.

_ Magic _ . 

Jaemin has always been fan of magical things.

He loves visiting the esoteric shop in the city, he is even very close with the owner, Jeongyeon.

He also tends to hang out with the same two friends, Renjun and Jisung, and among them three they always discuss topics that Jeno does not fully understand. Not even five years with them has made him truly  _ get _ what they mean with those weird words that sometimes sound way too fancy.

And every now and then they all meet to celebrate things Jeno decided not to ask about.

But honestly,  _ magic _ is the word that best describes his boyfriend. Jaemin is  _ magical _ .

Quite literally, if you ask him now.

In his hands rests a thick black leather cover book with symbols and letters that he cannot decipher, and since it’s Lee Jeno who we’re talking about, he doesn’t hesitate a bit to open it, ignoring the written warning on the first pages. In his defense, probably there’s not a single person that could understand those scribbles.

Then it appears, in big italics, ‘ _ Book of Shadows’,  _ and Jaemin’s name signed at the bottom.

And then again, it’s Jeno who we’re talking about, it’s obvious he would flip the pages to let his curious eyes roam around the content a little bit. 

The first thing his gaze notices is a rule of three that Jeno has heard a lot before, there’s also a lot written about moon phases and some…  _ sab–sabbaths? _

The more he keeps reading, the less he understands of it all. But he keeps trying. He tries to read between lines and to translate the words he doesn’t know (keyword: try), only to find it useless after over an hour of sitting in the attic with said book on his legs.

“Jen? What are you doing there?” Jaemin’s presence is enough to light the dark place Jeno is hidden in. 

“I was trying to help you here.” He says with his characteristic eye-smile when Jaemin gets closer. “But I found this and got distracted.” 

When Jeno holds the book up to show it to him, for a brief second, Jaemin’s expression shift to a panic expression flashing quickly through his face, only to be covered moments later by the same relax posture he usually has. He then slowly gets on his knees to have a better look of the title of the book his boyfriend was reading. 

“Do you understand something from there?” Jaemin wonders, sitting next to him in the dusty floor.

The way Jeno shakes his head in denial makes Jaemin bite his lip.

“But I think it’s about magic.” Jeno answers and his eyes focus on the male he has by his side. “It’s like the kind of thing a witch or a wizard would have in a movie.” He mumbles and shows Jaemin the specific pages that made him think like that. “This, right here,” he points a text with rhythmic ending on the words, “I don’t know what is it about but it looks a lot like a spell to me.” 

Silence takes over them, with Jaemin with a indecipherable expression on his face and Jeno keeping the little smile on his lips. 

Shortly after, Jeno’s fingers are turning the pages until he’s back to the one which has Jaemin’s name written there. 

“So, am I right?” He asks, tracing the name with the top of his fingers. “Your name is here, I guess you’re the one who can give me some answers?” 

It only takes Jaemin a second to crash his lips against his boyfriend’s. It’s quick, just a peck, but Jeno takes it as the response he was waiting for. He cups Jaemin’s face between his hands and starts to leave kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and finally another one on his mouth. 

“I wanna show you a lot of things!” Jaemin exclaims with excitement as he wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck, bending slowly until Jeno’s back is laying straight on the dusted floor with Jaemin on top of him. “I’ve been dying to show you all of this.” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me you were a…  _ wizard _ ?” Jeno lifts his eyebrow, doubting at the term. 

“Actually a  _ witch,” _ Jaemin corrects him with a smile, his cheek resting in the crook of Jeno’s neck. “I couldn’t. I can’t, actually, at least not directly, it’s a rule from my coven.” He mumbles and Jeno just  _ knows _ he’s pouting. “But if you find about it, then I can confirm it and that’s not against the rules.”

“It’s quite complicated, huh?” 

“Yeah, but it’s worthy. And you actually don’t notice it until you decide to date a  _ neric.” _

Jeno moves slightly, trying to catch Jaemin’s gaze in that not so comfortable position. “ _ Neric?”  _

Jaemin nods. “People who are non magical.” He mutters while slowly drags himself to see right into his boyfriend’s eyes. Jeno trembles under him, feeling like a prey when he feels the weight of his stare on him. “But I beg to differ. You make me see stars when we’re together and  _ that’s _ magic.” 

The way Jaemin bites his lip, the way his voice sounds velvety, that’s enough for Jeno to feel a wave of heat crushing everything inside of him. And when Jaemin’s tongue outlines his neck, starting from his collarbones to his ear, he’s so close to lose it. 

“Now that you know it, you can help me with the spells I’ve been dying to try.”

“J-Jaemin-”

“Shall we start now?” 

The dusty attic is not enough for Jeno to deny something to his lovely boyfriend, even less when his hands are already making their way under his shirt and his lips are kissing him painfully slow. 

⭑⭒⭑⭒⭑

Their journey starts in a very known place for him. Jeno recognizes the facade of the store that Miss Yoo owns, and now that he thinks of it, it wouldn’t surprise him if the woman was also a witch like Jaemin. 

It’s his boyfriend who opens the glass door and Jeno is welcomed again by a variety of vibrant colors, yellow being the most notorious of all, but what caughts his attention is, definitely, the wheat dolls that have their own space in the store. That’s something new, he knows for sure.

“Jeongyeon noona!” Jaemin walks straight to her, hopping a little when he reaches the counter. “He finally figured it out!” He blurts out with that big grin that haven’t left his face since their time in the attic. 

When the woman turns around, Jeno cannot help but to blush. Her eyes scan him from head to toes, and her crossed arms, lifted eyebrow and pursed lips, doesn’t help him to feel better under her scrutiny. 

But in a blink of an eye, a big smile makes its way to her face and her expression gets softer.

“It took you less than what I expected,” she says to him. 

“I told you it wouldn’t take him long!” 

“Three years is quite a lot if you ask me, but it’s way less than it took my boyfriend.”

As Jaemin and Jeongyeon continue talking, Jeno's mind ends up focusing on the last words spoken by her. It’s clear to him after the few information Jaemin shared with him, but still something inside him makes it hard for Jeno to finally connect the dots. 

But when he does…

“Wait.” He says, walking from where he stopped first, near the wheat dolls, to the counter, standing now next to his boyfriend. “So are from his…  _ what’s the name again _ ?”

“Coven?” Jeongyeon replies with a smile. Jeno nods. “Of course I am! Otherwise how do you think I would’ve bear this boy right here?” Jaemin lets out a soft  _ hey _ and a chuckle after. “The members of a coven are usually always together, I bet you’ve met some of them but you’re still unaware of it.” 

“He’ll meet them soon.” Jaemin adds almost instantly. “Do you have  _ it _ ready by any chance?” 

Once again Jeno is left out of the conversation but it’s not like he really minds. He has a lot to digest right now to even try to understand more of Jaemin’s world. 

“You’re lucky I just checked it yesterday. I know now why I had that feeling.”

“That’s why you’re the best divination witch in the whole coven!”

But before Jeno can even formulate another question now that his interest rises for that new label, Jaemin grabs his hand and quickly pulls him to the back of the store. Jeongyeon gives him a last smile as he disappears behind the curtain. 

He’s not sure what he really expected the back of the store to be like but what his eyes see is definitely not it. 

It looks….  _ what was the word again? _

Right.

It looks  _ neric.  _ Really  _ neric  _ if you ask him, and that says a lot since Jeno is one too. 

“We’re going to do the most  _ cliché  _ thing a witch could ever do.” Jaemin announces when he reaches the end of the place. Standing in front of a wooden door, his smile radiates something Jeno cannot pinpoint, but he just loves how it makes his boyfriend shine brighter. “We’ll ride a broom!”

_ Ah, sure. _

_ Wait. _

“What?” his face shows bewilderment but Jaemin doesn't stop to elaborate his words, instead he takes his hand again as he opens the door. 

And he knows, that’s where magic begins.

In front of him there is no sign of the city, there is no trace of the dirty alley to which that entrance it’s supposed to open. There is no trace of smock, not even the common noise of a busy street can be heard. The usual gray color is replaced by green. Green, like the meadow that appears before his eyes; green with a touch of blue, that’s coming from the clear sky. 

And to make the sight even more beautiful, Jaemin appears with a broom in hand and a huge smile that makes his heart race.

“Are you ready?” Jaemin wonders, extending his hand towards Jeno. 

It’s only natural for him to doubt. In just a brief second he questions if this is really happening or if it’s just another of the colorful dreams he usually has. Because Jeno, just like he does with Jaemin, would use the words  _ peculiar  _ or  _ special  _ to describe himself.

He looks at Jaemin’s hand and then looks at his face. But there’s not a lot to think about, honestly. Jeno would follow Jaemin to the end of the world if his boyfriend asks him to, so he takes no longer to intertwine their fingers together and nod.

“I’m always ready.”

In that very moment, Jaemin’s smile shines brighter than the sun.

⭑⭒⭑⭒⭑

Have you ever thought about what it would be like to fly? How it would feel? 

Well, it didn’t take Jeno long to find the answers for those questions, and he can summary the experience in just one word. 

_ Freedom. _

Nothing compares to the freedom being in the air gives you. Even when his arms are securely wrapped around Jaemin’s waist, he feels free. Even when the sheer fear of probably falling off hits him, whenever Jaemin plays while they’re up in the sky, makes him feel free. 

It’s amazing even when he can’t keep his eyes open for too long due to the speed. 

Jaemin’s words when he notice the struggle his boyfriend was dealing with, sticks to his mind like if it was tattooed there instantly. 

_ “You’ll get used to this the more we do it!” _

Jeno would really love that. 

“You have to take a look at this.” Jaemin yells so Jeno can hear him over the wind crashing on them.

Jeno doesn’t hesitate to open his eyes. They soon are filled with tears but the view it’s worthy. 

Below them, a wide and colorful forest appears and contrasts with the faint colors that the meadow had.

The trees have pink and orange leaves at the tops of them, and as Jaemin descends, Jeno can appreciate the change they undergo until the warm tones turn into a dark blue and vibrant purple. The fallen leaves, on the other hand, are a turquoise hue that leaves Jeno delighted as soon as his feet touch the ground.

When he turns around to find his boyfriend, Jeno sees Jaemin walking towards him with a little  _ something _ between his arms. The broom is nowhere to find. 

“Did you like it?” Jaemin questions when he’s finally in front of him. 

“It was-” his own sigh cuts him off but the smile on his face remain intact. “Where are we, by the way?” he asks after Jaemin lets out a chuckle. 

“This is my home.” Jaemin answers and Jeno has to bite his tongue to point that he actually has a  _ home _ back in their city. “I mean, the place where my coven is.” 

Right then Jeno is not sure whether Jaemin knows him too well or if he can read his mind. 

“We need a special place to practice our craft.” Jaemin explains as he takes his hand, the other arm still hugging that tiny thing. “A safe place where we can do all the things we need to. That’s why the first witches of my coven decided to create this place, and ever since then the new witches, like me, learn how to get here _.  _ That’s kind of our initiation. _ ” _

“Did Jeongyeon noona teach you this?” 

Jaemin shakes his head. “My coven is one of the few nowadays that only admits hereditary witches, means that both my mom and my dad were part of it before me, and they were the ones who instructed me how to open the portal.” 

Suddenly Jaemin stops walking and it makes Jeno to look at him in confusion. Without words, his boyfriend points to something in front of them. Jeno hesitates but when he finally follows Jaemin’s sight…  _ wow. _

A big cottage like building is placed right in the middle of a clearing, next to it a large garden adds some life with the colorful flowers and herbs growing there. As they get closer, the little details of the place stand out; that’s how Jeno notices small drawings that are really similar to the ones Jaemin has tattooed in his body, he could also see a small thing walking near the lavenders before it disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

“The reason why the portal is in Jeongyeon noona’s store is because she is one of the leaders of our coven.” Jaemin talks again as they walk through the stone road to the entrance of the building. “She’s the High Priestess, and Taeyong hyung is the High Priest.” He explains. “As leaders they basically help all of us to improve our skills, and they also help the ones who want to work with deities.” 

“Deities?” 

Jaemin nods. “Our powers come from energy. The difference between us and the  _ nerics _ is only that we know how to use our energy alongside with the energy of the universe, the four elements or, in some cases, the energy given by deities.” Jeno wonders again if Jaemin has some sort of mind-reading power because before he can even open his mouth to ask, Jaemin is already answering him. “I personally don’t work with them, I feel more attached to the elements, water is my favorite.” 

The couple finally reaches the front door of the building. It’s big, made of wood and also has some drawings on it. 

“This is where magic happens.” His boyfriend says and slowly the door opens, a bright light makes his vision to turn white. 

“Welcome to Edin, also known as The Freak Dimension, Lee Jeno!” 

A voice he doesn’t know calls his name and Jeno can only blink until colors gradually are back. 

That’s when he sees him. A tanned boy with a big, cocky smile and rainbow locks is standing a few steps away from the door. Just like Jaemin, he’s holding a little something, that by now makes Jeno way too curious about. 

“It’s really nice to finally meet you! Jaemin never stops talking about you, we’ve been waiting for you to figure it out!” The guy confidently walks to him and puts his arm around Jeno’s shoulder, dragging him inside the house with a smiley Jaemin walking behind them. “This is your opportunity to ask anything you wanna know. And I mean  _ anything!”  _ He adds, winking at him. 

“You’re going to scare him.” Jaemin pouts, taking his hand again and making the unknown boy to release him from his grip. 

“I highly doubt it.”

“I still don’t want to risk.” 

“ _ Who are you _ ?” Jeno suddenly asks. 

Both Jaemin and his…  _ friend?  _ look at him as if he said something he wasn’t supposed to, and before he can ask about it too, a loud laugh escapes from the boy’s mouth. 

“He’s quite dumb, right?” He doesn’t give Jeno enough time to get mad when he extends his hand towards the  _ neric  _ boy. “I’m Donghyuck.” He greets. “Lee Donghyuck, another elemental witch like Jaemin, but my element is fire. Nice to  _ finally  _ meet you.” 

“N-Nice to meet you too, I-” 

“Have you met Jaemin’s  _ familiar _ yet? I’m really curious to know if she’s going to accept you here or not.”

Curiosity hits him again, and he instantly turns around to face his boyfriend. Jaemin looks back at him and then shifts his gaze to the thing he’s been carrying ever since they were in the forest. 

“What’s a  _ familiar?”  _ He asks, eyebrows narrowed. 

But it’s not Jaemin who answers, instead Donghyuck’s voice sounds strong and clear. “ _ Familiars  _ are animal guides that helps us in our craft. Just like what a soulmate is known to be, we all are born with a specific spirit guide and it takes us some time to be found by them.” 

“Found by them?” Jeno repeats. 

“Yes. Since it's a match made by the universe itself, and since they’re wiser than us, they’re the ones who look for us.” As he talks, Donghyuck walks to the wodden table near them. “Some witches take longer to meet their familiar, and some others are like Jaemin.” 

“What about him?” He wonders, sitting a few seats away from the other witch.

“My familiar found me as soon as I was born.” His boyfriend replies. “I’ve been with her for more than twenty years.”

“And she doesn’t get old?”

Jaemin shakes his head. “It’s magic, Jen.” 

Out of the sudden, the white thing Jaemin’s been holding starts to move, and within seconds Jeno can finally see what it is about.

Of course the animal guide of his boyfriend would be a bunny. 

She slowly gets out of Jaemin’s grip and lands on top of the table. Right there, Jeno notices the differences between her and a regular bunny. Her eyes and size are definitely the most noticeable of all for Jeno to point them after just a few seconds looking at her. She has bright purple eyes and fits perfectly in his hand, to be a really old bunny she’s actually pretty small. 

The bunny hops in his direction and the three of them hold their breath. Jeno has a hand open near the spirit and it's hard not to move it her whiskers make his skin itch. 

“W-What’s her name?” Jeno asks, eyes totally fixed on her. 

“Xinyi.” Both Jaemin and Donghyuck reply and Jeno simply nods. 

His plan was actually easy, he would just call her name and try to win her just like he usually does with the animals at the shelter, but now that he has the spirit guide so close, his heart is racing without real reason and his head is starting to feel dizzy. 

He doesn’t need to be  _ that _ smart to know it’s the great energy she radiates the reason why his body is suddenly reacting in a way he’s never felt before. 

Right there is when he realizes what Jaemin meant by the use they give to the energy. Them, as witches, probably know how to deal and control the big load of sudden power that their body might feel when they’re close to their familiars; in the other hand, with Jeno being a simple  _ neric,  _ neither he nor his body know how to handle or avoid that overload. 

But before it was too late, the bunny hops back to Jaemin and moves her tiny nose repeatedly when the witch opens his arms to take her in again.

Jaemin’s smile translates what that movement meant. 

“She likes you.” He says, putting the bunny down on the floor, to then walk towards his boyfriend. “She really likes you, Jen!”

“Xinyi is one of the most powerful familiars in our coven,” Donghyuck explains as Jaemin hugs Jeno tight from behind. “And so Jaemin is one of the most powerful witches too. When he told us he was dating a  _ neric _ , I kid you not, Lee Jeno, his mother almost kills him. Xinyi did a very good job at protecting him.” A loud laugh fills the room, and it doesn’t belong to him nor to Jaemin. “His mom was really mad, and she told Jaemin she would only accept a  _ neric _ as the boyfriend of his son if Xinyi approves him beforehand.” 

“Old people take the heritage thing way too serious.” 

At the back of his head, Jeongyeon’s words play over and over again: 

_ “(...) I bet you’ve met some of them but you’re still unaware of it.” _

Well, of course she was right. 

Renjun and Jisung, the only two friends of Jaemin that Jeno really knows and doesn’t mind spending time with,  _ of course _ , they were part of all the magical thing too.

But if feels different now that he knows they’re  _ something  _ else. Just like Jaemin and Donghyuck, Renjun and Jisung have that beam in their eyes that makes it clear they’re also  _ special _ .

It’s only when the pair is already inside that he notices another person walking behind them. His eyes linger in him for a second when then he sees it. 

Oh. _ So that’s Renjun’s mysterious boyfriend. _

“She married someone from the coven so Nana could be a pure blood witch.” Renjun cares to explain, lifting the corner of his mouth as a greeting smile. “Nana’s family might be the only pure-blood family in this city, at least.” 

“This is Mark, by the way. I guess you figured out what are we too.” Showing off their intertwined fingers, Renjun introduces to his boyfriend. 

A little smile makes its way to his face and Jeno greets the boy too.

“I had no idea Jeno hyung finally figured it out.” It’s Jisung’s voice that sounds next. “It was about time.” 

“So Xinyi approved him?” The chinese boy asks, reaching one of the seats next to Donghyuck. Mark stays behind him, back hugging the boy.

To the question, both Jaemin and Donghyuck nods. 

“How did it feel?” Jisung asks to him, eyes beaming with pure curiosity.

“I was about to pass out.” 

His words make the four other boys to laugh.

“I didn’t expect any less.” Jisung talks again. “Even we get a little bit dizzy when she’s near.”

“Do you have  _ familiars _ too?” Jeno’s curiosity makes the witches to smile and nod. 

Donghyuck instantly points to the little ball of fur he’s holding between his arms. “He’s Zigi.” When Jeno takes a closer look he notice the pointy ears. “It’s a black cat. Very cliché, right? He’s the most common looking out of all the familiars of our coven.” 

The  _ neric _ eyes then land on the boy next to him, Renjun. “Mine is also a cat, it’s almost the same size as Xinyi. Her name is Keara, and if you ask me, is the most cute of all.” At the mention of Renjun’s  _ familiar,  _ Zigi moves in Donghyuck’s arms. “Maybe you’ve seen her outside, she’s gray and she likes to play in the garden a lot.”

“I think I saw something while we were walking.” 

“That was her, for sure.”

“Do you have one too?” He asks directly to Jisung. The boy nods. 

“Jisung’s  _ familiar  _ is the only one I know that likes more to be outside than here.” Mark says and Jisung nods again. 

“It’s because he likes Chenle too.” 

“He likes more his familiar, you mean.” Donghyuck talks again, smiling widely when the youngest’s cheeks get red. 

“So,” Jeno mumbles, all eyes focusing on him as soon as he opens his mouth. “He belongs to your coven too, right? Where is he?” 

A puzzled look crosses his face when the five boys shake their head. 

“He belongs to other coven, and today, just like us, they had some stuff to do together.” Jisung replies.

“It’s because  _ Lughnasadh  _ is tonight. If you stay till then you’ll probably see him and his coven. They’ll come here so we can all celebrate it together.” Renjun adds. “Did Nana tell you how this coven thing work?” 

When Jaemin bites his lip and Jeno remains quiet, the rest of the boys let out a sigh; but before any of them could pronounce another word, a new voice sounds behind them. 

“Before you get into explanations, I want you guys to try this.”

Jeno remembers the guy from the restaurant Jaemin likes so much. 

_ What’s his name? _

_ Taeing? Taemin? _

“Taeil hyung!”

_ Ah, Taeil.  _

It’s Donghyuck who jumps from his sit and runs all the way to the new incomer. One of his arms pulls the boy closer when his lips meet halfway in a chaste kiss. 

“Jaemin’s boyfriend finally figure it out!” The elemental witch hums after, walking hand in hand with Taeil until they’re close to Jeno and Jaemin. 

“Why do I feel that me knowing it all is such a big deal?” Jeno mumbles, earning a soft chuckle from the older. 

“It’s because it is.” He replies. “I’m Taeil, I’ve seen you before in my restaurant, right?” Jeno nods. “I knew it. Well, I’m a kitchen witch, it’s kind of obvious, isn’t it?” As he finishes with another laugh, the basket he’s been carrying lands on top of the table. 

Jeno thanks his boyfriend curiosity when the cloth is removed and a handful of pastries appear right before his eyes. 

He’s not the only one, thought. All of them have their eyes completely focused on the food, but it’s Donghyuck who takes the first piece, humming a soft “ _ this is mine~.” _

In a blink of an eye, the pastries fly from the basket to some plates that are also floating around. The more he sees, the more he realizes there’s no scientific explanation to the big amount of food that comes from such a tiny container.

“Is it a new spell, hyung?” Mark wonders when an éclair find its way to him

Taeil nods as he sits across Jeno, with Donghyuck next to him. “You guys told me you were feeling tired lately, figured a protection spell would help you a little. I know you’re doing stuff on your own, I just wanted to help.” 

“Whatever you prepare for us will surely make us feel better, it’s a fact.” Jaemin mumbles happily and makes Jeno take the first bite from his own éclair, even when he already had one in front of him. “Taeil hyung is the only kitchen witch in our coven.” He explains as Jeno chews. “He is very skilled.” 

And just like Jaemin says, as soon as he swallows, the dizziness he still felt after meeting Xinyi disappears completely. 

“Donghyuck said you both are elemental witches and Taeil hyung is a kitchen witch, and, if I’m not mistaken, Jeongyeon noona is a  _ adivinatory  _ witch?… what does it all means? Are you guys something like that too?” Feeling way better, Jeno finally starts to look for the answers he needed. 

“It’s  _ divinatory _ , actually.” Renjun corrects him. “And Jaemin is more of an  _ eclectic _ witch rather than an elemental one.”

“There are different types of witches, these depend on the use that is given to the magic they possess or where they get their energy from. Basically it's how they occupy their powers.” Taeil explains. “So if you want to classify them by the origin of their powers, a witch can be  _ elemental,  _ means that they work with any of the four elements;  _ religious,  _ they work with deities, or just  _ energy _ , means their powers only come from the universe. From how they use their powers, a witch can be  _ divinatory _ , like Jeongyeon, who with her energy can illustrate the future, or they can also be a kitchen witch, like me, who use their powers to conjure edible spells and cleansings.”

“I am a  _ green _ witch.” Renjun adds. “I work with plants, flowers, herbs to cast spells. A green witch is connected with the environment, so we do whatever we can to not cause any damage to the world.”

“ _ Religious  _ witch,” Mark raises his hand. “I work with Apollo, and I hope to be a priest someday soon.” 

“I am a  _ cosmic _ witch, like Taeyong hyung.” It’s Jisung who talks next. “I’m who taught Jaemin hyung about astrology.”

“And just like Renjun said, I’m an  _ eclectic _ witch.” His boyfriend hums. “Means that I follow different traditions, types, and my craft is not only focused on just one thing.” 

“That’s tiring.” Donghyuck replies and the other six boys only laugh.

The next thing he knows is he’s following the group out of the building after the conversation took a turn where he could barely understand what they were talking about. The only thing he got from it was the constant mention of this  _ Lughnasadh  _ thing. __

As they make their way towards the garden, Jaemin grabs his hand and makes him to slow his pace, just enough for them to be some steps behind the rest. Before he can ask what’s happening, Jaemin cups his face between his hands and places a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I know this is a lot, do you wanna go home now?” He wonders in a whisper. “We can watch some stuff on netflix or maybe do something else.” 

“But aren’t you supposed to celebrate  _ Laughnasah? _

“ _ Lammas  _ is an easier name, Jen.” Jaemin chuckles, kissing him softly again. 

Jeno’s hands find their way to his waist and, with a firm grip there, he raises his boyfriend so Jaemin can wrap his legs around his hips. Like this, Jeno being thankful enough with his workout routine, they kiss until his body starts to feel heavy again and it’s not exactly because of the extra weight he’s carrying. 

The couple instinctively turn their faces to the side, finding Xinyi looking back at them with her big purple eyes. 

Only then, Jeno lets his boyfriend down and he kneels on one knee on the ground to pat the bunny’s head. To his surprise, as soon as his body touched the grass, the animal guide hops towards him and Jeno has to be fast to catch her before she gets down again. 

Having her near is nothing like the first time. Now, even if his body feels heavier and a there’s a slight buzz in his ears, it’s way bearable. 

“She really likes you.” Jaemin hums, helping his boyfriend to stand up. 

In the distance, Donghyuck’s voice can be heard. Jeno doesn’t need to have some kind of power to know he’s asking them why are they taking so long, and also he doesn’t need to be smart to know he’s not using a nice language either. Taeil, running towards him to place his hand on his mouth is enough to make Jeno know he’s right. 

“Let’s go.” He says, using his free hand to hold Jaemin’s. “I’m lucky enough to be here during an important celebration, why would I go away?”

He doesn’t fail to notice Jaemin’s smile. And he loves it. 

  
  


⭑⭒⭑⭒⭑

“ _ Lughnasadh  _ is the celebration of the harvest season.” 

Taeil and Jeno are lasts of the group to walk back to the building after what Jeno would call the less magical practice ever. 

In his arms he carries wheat and some sunflowers that the older told him to cut, and almost all of them are taking back into the cottage the same stuff from the garden. 

While they walk, Taeil takes the opportunity to explain the celebration a little bit in deept. 

“It’s when we thank the universe, the deities, the elements, for a year filled with good things. We also celebrate the last days of more light since the winter is soon to come and with it, the night takes more of the day.”

“What do you usually do?” Jeno asks, smiling a little when a force opens the door for him. 

“We play a lot, we eat a lot. I bet you’ve seen some weird dolls in Jeongyeon’s store when you were there today.” 

“Wheat dolls.” He replies and Taeil nods. 

“We’ll make corn dolls too, so nothing from the harvest will be wasted.” Once his hands are free, Taeil helps Jeno with the sunflowers. “It’s a very bright celebration, actually I think you’ll have fun with this being your first  _ sabbath _ .”

“But I’m not part of the coven.” Jeno mumbles, following Taeil around the kitchen. For a brief second his eyes land on Jaemin, who’s laughing with Jisung and Mark as they cut the thorns out of the yellow roses they also picked. “Isn’t all of this supposed to be only for the members of it?”

“Every coven has the chance to create rules their members must follow. Before, the covens used to be closed groups with no room for  _ nerics _ because that’s what they thought would help their magic to grow.” Taeil walks to the wall and takes one of the aprons hanging there. “When Taeyong and Jeongyeon created the coven for the younger people, they knew they wouldn’t follow the same principles our parents did, so, when we reunited a few years ago, we decided to keep only one of the rules from the predecessor coven with a slight twist: not to tell, directly, about our nature to no one. That, to be able to share with our loved ones, even when they’re  _ nerics _ , more of our lives. If you’re here right now, you’re one of us too.”

Taeil’s words make the boy feel warm inside, an odd sensation of feeling at home fills everything inside him. Just because of that, he decides to focus on something else.

“That’s why Jaemin couldn’t tell me anything but could confirm it when I found his book?” Jeno asks, now wearing an apron too.

“Did you find his  _ Book of Shadows?”  _

“Well, yeah?”

Taeil lets out a laugh and signals Jeno to grab the bowls that are close to him. “That’s curious.” He says, shaking his head without his smile fading away. “I’ll teach you now how to prepare an enchanted bread for the  _ sabbath _ .” And he changes the subject, making Jeno thankful for that.

To say Jeno is delighted it’s not enough. He’s fascinated with how Taeil moves around the kitchen while he explains the reason behind some ingredients, and when he adds little somethings he cannot explain, it’s magic. 

Soon the bread in in the oven and the sweet smell of the apples inside make the rest of the boys to walk into the kitchen. 

Jaemin runs straight towards him, placing a little yellow rose over his ear, then takes a step back, smiles at the view and hugs Jeno so tight that it’s difficult for him to breath. 

“We’re already done here.” Taeil announces, sliding his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

“Mark and I will go to decorate the altar.” Renjun hums, moving the union of their hands as he talks. “Soyeon, Ryujin and Jungwoo hyung are coming. Their  _ familiars  _ are moving alot now.” 

“Hendery and Lucas will come with Chenle’s coven.” Jaemin says, separating himself from the crook of Jeno’s neck just enough to pronounce those words. 

“And we’re already here!” 

The voice makes all of them to turn to the door, where Taeyong and Jeongyeon smile at them. 

Jeno is quick to notice their clothes and the painting on their faces, and it all makes him feel like attending a carnival. 

“You guys should get ready. Jeongyeon and I, alongside with the others will take care of what’s missing.” Taeyong says, and he remembers him as the boy from the music store Jaemin likes to visit every now and then. 

It is true the members of their coven really stayed close to each other.

But Jeno doesn’t have any more chance to think about anything else when Jaemin drags him out of the kitchen to the stairs, and then to one of the closed doors in the second floor. 

“This is my place.” He mumbles excited and Jeno doesn’t suppress the smile that grows in his face. 

When Jaemin opens the door, Jeno knows for sure that’s his boyfriend’s space.

He recognizes the same jar type he usually gives him as a gift. He recognizes the stones that even now hang from his neck. Jeno recognizes the same scribbles that decorates his skin, now in the walls.

Everything there screams Jaemin.

And his heart races when he also sees their pictures together decorating a corner of the room. 

“Do you like it?” Jaemin asks when Jeno walks straight to said corner.

He simply nods. 

“I’ve been waiting for the day when I could finally show you everything from me. I didn’t like to keep something hidden from you when we know everything about the other.” His boyfriend whispers as he takes his hand. “I know it’s a lot and I know you probably feel tired after all of this but… I hope you like it. I really want you to like this because this is my favorite thing of my life,  _ of me _ .” 

“I love everything about you. The good, the bad, and definitely this side of you too, so I’m happy you trust me to share this with me.” 

Jaemin smiles and slowly traps his lips in a slow kiss. Their hands fly to their places, Jeno holding Jaemin’s waist and Jaemin’s arms pulling him closer by the neck. 

Jeno feels his heart racing and his cheeks burning but it’s the effect Jaemin has on him, making his whole body to focus on him and only him. 

As Jeno pushes Jaemin to walk backwards, it feels like time stops right there and then. Like everything is so full of Jaemin that Jeno thinks he might go crazy for the addictive sweet smell of his boyfriend’s skin, for the honey like taste of his lips when they crash against his, for the warmth his body radiates that makes Jeno feel hot like the summer even when the winter is closely approaching. 

And when he slides his tongue inside his mouth, Jeno loses it. 

Their growing need for the other makes their clothes disappear and their skin to be decorated by pearls. They both push the other to the limit, and it really feels like a spell when Jaemin calls his name at the top of his lungs everytime Jeno hits right inside him. He touches the sky when his fingers sink into Jaemin’s skin, when he tries to kiss him and fails, with lust and love making them both feel free. 

It’s magic, he knows it, when Jaemin rests his head on top of his chest and their bare skin touches. It’s magic when he looks into his eyes and sees love, the kind of love he never expected to know,  _ to fee _ . It’s magic when they kiss again, having to break apart to catch a breath but they both smile at each other with nothing more than real will to stay together. 

It’s magic.

With Jaemin everything it’s magic. 

  
  


⭑⭒⭑⭒⭑

Taeil didn’t lie when he said this  _ sabbath  _ was the best one to be a first. 

Music blasting and a big group of people dancing to it while they talk and laugh makes Jeno think he’s part of a movie, but Jaemin pulling him close and kissing him again brings him back to reality, and for once he likes it more than his fantasies. 

He met the rest of the members of Jaemin’s coven and the ones from Chenle’s. 

He realized he actually knew most of them.

They eat and they play just like Taeil said, Jeno even crowns himself as the winner of almost all the games. He also met other  _ nerics  _ like him: Hwitaek, the musician that won Jeongyeon’s heart; Jaehyun, Taeyong’s best friend who recently became his boyfriend; Minnie, the girl Soyeon met during her trip through Thailand and who ended following her back to the city, becoming her girlfriend shortly after and finally Jungwoo’s forever boyfriend, Doyoung. 

Jeno easily became comfortable with all of them, and as the celebration moved along, he found himself wondering how his life was before them. 

Now, under the moonlight and sitting around the fireplace, the end seems to be close. 

“It really took me seven years to find out Jeongyeon is a witch.” Hwitaek tells, making the crowd laugh. “She tried to be quiet obvious but I was really oblivious.”

“Sometimes I still wonder why did I fell for you.” She sighs and again, they all laugh. 

“You found Jaemin’s  _ Book of Shadows,  _ right?” Yuqi, a member from Chenle’s coven, asks. Lucas, her boyfriend, rushes himself to hush her, whispering in her ear that that was a secret. 

Jeno doesn’t hesitates to nod, arms around Jaemin’s, having the other boy with his back pressed against Jeno’s chest. “Well,that’s true.” 

“Nana’s never that sloppy.” Hendery adds in a whisper, yet loud enough for all of them to hear him. 

“I did what I had to do.” His boyfriend replies, biting his lower lip while he looks back at him. “I wanted Jeno to be part of this.” 

“That was actually a good timing.” Renjun chuckles, head resting on Mark’s shoulder. “The next full moon is in two days.”

“August 3rd.” Mark nods. 

“I’m sure Nana thought this through.” Donghyuck grins. “He’s smart.”

“What’s with the moon?” Jeno asks, looking around the people until Jisung clears his throat.

“Nana is an  _ eclectic  _ witch, you know that already.” The younger says. “He works a lot with the moon, and his element is water too, so the moon is quite strong for him. When full moon happens is when he needs to recharge his energy to last for the whole month.” 

A round of giggles make Jeno raise an eyebrow, still feeling lost. 

Seeing the puzzled look on Jeno’s face, Hwitaek soon adds. “The best way to recharge is through…  _ physical contact,  _ you know?” 

It takes Jeno a few moments to truly understand the meaning behind his words, but when he finally gets it, he also smiles. 

“Well, it is what it is.” Jaemin concludes with a smile. 

With the laugh of the others in the background and his boyfriend’s eyes fixed on him, Jeno is sure he doesn’t mind to help him with his rituals. 

Because Jaemin is magic.

And Jeno loves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
> Let me know what do you think?
> 
> [ twitter: jaenanam ](https://twitter.com/jaenanam)  
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jaenanam)


End file.
